headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
DC Universe Online
DC Universe Online s a free-to-play action combat massive multiplayer online game[ set in the DC Universe of DC Comics. Developed by Daybreak Game Company and co-published by Daybreak Game Company and WB Games, the game was released on January 11th, 2011. On October 30, 2017, Daybreak Studios stated that the PlayStation 3 version will officially shut down on January 31, 2018 to focus on providing a better experience on the PlayStation 4. In a world very similar to New Earth, Lex Luthor was approached by Brainiac and given an offer: Brainiac would use his advanced exobytes to steal the power of Earth's metahumans, letting ordinary humans step in and save the day. Greedy, Luthor agreed, and assembled a new iteration of the Secret Society of Super-Villains as his army. Weakened, the heroes were beaten, and even Superman was killed by Luthor. It was at this point that Brainiac double-crossed Luthor; having destroyed most of Earth's metahuans, he planned to store all of the superpowers on Earth in the exobytes and harvest the planet. In the end, Luthor was forced to ally with Batman in the future to steal exobytes from Brainiac and use the Fortress of Solitude to travel back in time and warn the past. In the past, he released the exobytes over the world, heralding the birth of thousands of new costumed men and women. Curious, Brainiac in the present came to Earth and used his robotic servitors to kidnap the new metahumans. However, with the help of the Justice League and the Secret Society, those kidnapped escaped and were inducted as heroes or villains. With thousands of new members, both the League and Society expand exponentially, with the League putting Watchtower teleport tech in police houses in Gotham and Metropolis, while the Society puts Hall of Doom teleport tech in cover businesses around both cities. Index |-|Characters= |-|Locations= * New Genesis |-|Organizations= * Black Lantern Corps * Blue Lantern Corps * Bombshells * Checkmate * Church of Blood * Fearsome Five * Gods of Olympus * Green Lantern Corps * H.I.V.E. * Indigo Tribe * Intergang * Justice League of America * Justice Society of America * League of Assassins * Metropolis Police Department * Orange Lantern Corps * Phantom Zoners * Project Cadmus * Red Lantern Corps * Rogues Gallery * Secret Society of Super-Villains * Sentinels of Magic * Sinestro Corps * S.T.A.R. Labs * Star Sapphire Corps * Teen Titans |-|Items= * Aero disks * Anti-gravity boots * Batcomputer * Batarang * Bat-signal * Beta-Club * Black Lantern ring * Blue Beetle Scarab * Blue Lantern ring * Bracelets of Submission * Brainiac's head ship * Cold gun * Cosmic Treadmill * Crime Bible * Crossbow * Fighting staff * Giant hammer * Gotham Gazette * Green kryptonite * Green Lantern ring * H-Dial * Helmet of Fate * Joker venom * Kinetic hammer * Lasso of Truth * Lex Luthor's Warsuit * Mega-Rod * Nth metal * Orange Lantern ring * Qwardian power ring * Responsometer * Scarecrow's fear toxin * Star Sapphire ring * Sunstone * Tantu totem * Trick arrows * Trident of Poseidon * Two-Face's coin * Weather Wand * Wonder Woman's tiara |-|Races & Animals= * Altered humans * Amazons * Apokoliptians * Atlanteans * Dogs * Humans * Kryptonians Notes * DCU Online redirects to this page. External Links * DC Universe Online Wiki * * DC Universe Online at Wikipedia Category:Video games Category:2011/Video games Category:Sony PlayStation 3 Category:Sony PlayStation 4